Lani's adventure
by Sailor Moon-Sailor Venus
Summary: Enjoy!


Chapter 1- Activities played and a new person to meet

A young teenager was leaning upon a tree trunk on a bright sunny day somewhere inside her neighborhood called River Water. Her name is Lani. Lani is a sixteen year old energetic cheerful teenager. Lani has long light pink hair and her eyes is ivory. She loves light colors. Lani is the type of girl that loves to hang out with her friends and she likes going places like the mall. She stood up and decided to visit the park. She arrived at the park and she went over to the swings. Even though she is sixteen, it didn't stop her from going on the swings. Sixteen year olds can have as much fun as a kid. She swung back and forth while she smiled. She slowed her swinging chair down a bit and looked around the park. The park holds a basketball court, a baseball court, a tennis court and people can play tag wherever they could go, just as long as they don't mess with other people. Lani stopped the swing and she went over to the group of kids who were playing tag. "Hey. Mind if I join in?" she asked one of the kids as she approached a young boy that looked like the age of thirteen. The boy has black hair. He is wearing black shorts and a black t-shirt. He has a soccor ball on the t-shirt."Sure." he replied. "What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Lani. What's your name?" she introduced herself to him. "I'm Jeff. Pleased to meet you." Jeff replied. "Nice to meet you too. How old are you?" Lani asked, trying to keep the conversation going. "I'm thirteen. How old are you?" Jeff asked. "I'm sixteen." Lani replied. "Oh. Well..." said Jeff, awkwardly."Let's play tag." Jeff changed the subject. Lani nodded. She had the feeling that Jeff didn't know what else to say to her age. Lani joined the game of tag.

A seventeen-year-old teenager girl named Irish came out of the car. She has long light blue hair and she has light blue eyes. Irish wore a blue t-shirt and she wore black shorts. On the edge of her t-shirt holds many different colored flowers. "Thanks for the drive Mom. See you later. Bye Dakota." she said to her younger brother. Dakota replied,"Bye." he told Irish. Irish left the car and she went over to where the game of tag was. Lani stopped running around and noticed a girl was watching the game of tag. Lani came over to the girl and introduced herself,"Hi I'm Lani. What's your name? Do you want to play tag with us?" "Hi Lani. My name is Irish. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'd love to play a game of tag with you and the people around you." Irish told Lani. "Great. Let me introduce you to Jeff. Come on!" Lani said, Lani grabbed Irish's hand to tug her along to follow Lani. "Jeff? Jeff? Where are you? Oh. He must either be hiding from someone so he wouldn't get tagged or he's running from the person so he wouldn't get tagged." explained Lani, looking at Irish. "No worries. Let's find him." Irish said. "Jeff? Jeff? Come out and show yourself!" Lani called and saw Jeff approaching them at running speed. He stopped running and he sat on the ground. He yelled, "Time out!" so he wouldn't be "it." "What is it Lani?" he asked curiously. "This is Irish. She's my new friend and I asked her if she would like to play with us. "Lani introduced Irish to Jeff. "Nice to meet you Irish. My name is Jeff." Jeff introduced himself. "Nice to meet you too. Who's it?" Irish asked. "Um...the person right behind you!" Jeff pointed at the girl that was five feet away from tagging Irish. "Run!" Jeff said to Irish. "I will! I will!" Irish said and began to run away from the girl. Lani ran away from the girl too so the girl would not tag her. She hid behind the nearest tree so she wouldn't be tagged. Lani looked for Irish. The girl was still chasing her new friend and Lani was safe. She breathed a few times for a few seconds. "Okay...now before she sees me and gets the idea to tag me...not a chance..." she said under her breath and dashed to the opposite direction to try and sneak away from the other girl so she wouldn't get tagged.

The game lasted fifteen minutes and Lani was it when the game was over. "I shouldn't have been it...oh well..." she told herself under her breath so no one would hear her. She went over to meet Irish. "Hey Irish. May I have your phone number so I can call you please?" she asked. "Sure." Irish said. "Do you have a piece of papper and a pencil?" Lani asked Irish. "I'm sorry I do not have any of those supplies with me at the moment. We can wait for my mother to arrive and then I'll give you those supplies you asked for." Irish promised. "That's great! Let's wait."Lani concluded. Five minutes later, Irish's mother, Mrs. Cloe, drove up into the drive way of the park. Once the car stopped, Irish went up to her mother's window and asked her mother if she had a piece of paper and a pencil. A few minutes later, her mother handed Irish the supplies. "I'll put my phone number down and can you give me your phone number too?" Irish asked putting the paper onto the car's front hood. Irish began to write down her phone number and she handed it to Lani afterwards. After tearing off half of the paper, Lani wrote down her phone number and she gave it to Irish. "Here. Thank you." Lani said, handing the pencil back to Irish. "Are you on summer vacation?" Lani asked her friend. "Yes. I'm on my summer vacation. Are you on your summer vacation?" Irish asked, she kept the conversation going. "Yes. I'm on my summer vacation." Lani replied. "That's good. We can hang out of if you want to over summer break." Irish invited. "Sure. I'll hang out with you on summer break." Lani replied. "Do you want to do anything this summer? Do you have any places you might like to go?" Lani asked. "How about the Amusement Park?" Irish replied. "Sure. That'd be a good place to go. When do you want to go?" Lani asked. "How about next week on Friday?" Irish asked Lani. "That'd be great. How old are you?" Lani asked. "I'm seventeen. The time and day is set. I'll meet you there." Irish responded. "Time to go Irish." Irish's mother called to her daughter. "Oh right. Good bye Lani and it was nice meeting you." Irish concluded. "It was nice talking to you too. Good bye." Lani watched her friend get in the car. After some time passed, Irish's car pulled out of the park's drive way. Lani watched them leave the park's parking lot and Lani decided to go home too.

Lani arrived at her house and she hung in doors for the rest of the day. It was dark and Lani was in bed. It was nine o'clock P.M. and Lani went to sleep at ten o'clock. Lani approached Dream World and she had a new dream. She saw a group of clouds and she saw a quick beam of light that was coming straight toward her. She turned and to look at it. She woke up and she looked over to her clock. The clock said it was three o'clock in the morning. "What kind of dream was that? I'm going back to sleep."Lani asked herself aloud and she went back to sleep.


End file.
